Love Is War
by MissJuliet
Summary: Hibari apparently was getting prettier year by year. As if he could. And now his adult self was impatiently licking his lips and looking smotheringly at Dino.


**Title:** Love is War  
**Character/Pairing:** tyl!Hibari/tye!Dino  
**Rating**: hard R  
**Warnings:** Hibari molesting Dino. Not the other way around.  
**Summary:** Hibari apparently was getting prettier year by year. As if he could. And now his adult self was impatiently licking his lips and looking smotheringly at Dino.  
**Words:** 780  
**Notes:** D18 pronz spree. I've had something like this in mind for some time... And recently, kinamona LJ has told me that nobody writes 25!18/22!D. Well, you have it~ C:  
It can be considered as a companion piece to _Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier._  
Hugs, cookies and thanks to pikatic LJ for proofreading once again and helping with the title. 3

The wine was truly the most refined, with fragrance rich enough and the shade of crimson just appropriate for a romantic dinner. Exactly what you'd like to savour before another session of passionate lovemaking with your cute underage lover. (But Kyoya was more mature. He was more of an adult than a teenager, save for some blatantly childish traits.)

So, he was pouring another glass for his adorable Kyoya. None of them have had enough yet – for Dino to forgo his manners and common sense and for Hibari to loosen up. However, the all-too-known puff of gray smoke disturbed them and ruined the mood. Sort of. Because the gloomy, hostile Hibari disappeared and adult Hibari took his place.

His kimono was a mess, disheveled and crumbled beyond reason just as his hair, dampened by sweat. Hibari licked his obviously bruised and swollen lips and cast a glance at Dino – smothering and boring holes in his skull.

Hibari apparently was getting prettier year by year. As if he could.

'Well, hello Kyoya.' Dino uttered insecurely. What are you supposed to say in such a situation?

Hibari said nothing, only downed the freshly refilled glass, although with grace and elegance. Then he got up, absentmindedly fastening the kimono properly and adjusting it, as it kept sliding off his bare shoulder. Revealing too much, once again, bruised by someone's lips flesh.

He reached out and caught Dino's chin, tilting his head as his merciless eyes seized him up. Dino shuddered inwardly – the notion was too familiar for his grandmother and it looked seriously wrong when a heated Hibari did that.

And then, Hibari smirked.

'You've got four minutes, Dino. Make it worthwile.' And he led him to the adjacent couch (how conveniently placed; it's not like Dino hadn't thought about it) and pushed the Italian, making him fall flat on his back. He himself sat modestly away from him, legs crossed. The fabric of his kimono rode far up, exposed long pale thighs very, very enticing.

It wasn't what Dino got used to. His fingers closed around the handle of his whip. Hibari from ten years later could've been a succubus-like assassin now, dispatched to put the Bucking Horse down. He was skeptical towards the idea, but it was better to watch.

Hibari let out a discontented sigh.

'I'm going to kill you only if you don't get a move on.' He said, having noticed Dino's strain, and lunged at him, trapping Dino in his arms and looming over him.

Dino frowned. 'Wha-'

Hibari only lowered his head so that his spiky – much more spiky now – hair caressed Dino's creasing forehead.

'Oh, look. I'm already older than you are,' he purred. And he brought his hips down, grinding against Dino's groin, licking his lips once more at the tiny gasp he made Cavallone elicit.

It was impossible – and not to feel on his own, already rising bulge in his pants, that Hibari arrived to the future completely hard and apparently horny.

Hibari laughed quietly and ran his fingers through Dino's golden strands. He applied more pressure, rubbing and thrusting and immensely enjoying the friction and the heat even through the layers of slowly moisturizing fabric.

Dino bit his lip, still perplexed. He was always the man here, no?

Hibari cocked his head to the side. Dino was now squirming under his lithe, wiry frame, his hips arching upwards for more, hungry for the sweet aching. Hibari leaned in closer, his teeth replacing Dino's on his lower lips and sunk the canines in, sucking the blood greedily.

Dino let his hand drift lower, slid it under Hibari's clothes and brushed it against Hibari's lenght, giving it a firm pump. Hibari responded with a more forceful thrust and more teeth and ferocity against Dino's bleeds to his teasing ministrations.

The Italian felt he was at his limits as well as his Kyoya, who delved his tongue deep in his throat to conceal his moans, as heavy smoke once again veiled Hibari's figure and Dino found himself beings straddled by very livid younger Kyoya.

His hand was in the boy's pants, slender fingers still wrapped around his member. Remarkably smaller, though.

Hibari's eyes gleamed menacingly and he whipped out his tonfas. The spikes went unsheathed with a nearly inaudible but nonetheless horrifying clink.

'I'm gone for five minutes,' he spat. 'And you've already got into someone's pants.'

'Not someone's. Yours. And you were wearing a kimono, thank you.' Dino sent himself rushing down the highway of doom much faster now. Grinning like a fool he was, he braced for the impending death and gripped the handle of his whip.

After all, love is just a bloodsport.


End file.
